Survivor
by PlumSauceXx
Summary: Sequel to my one shot Better in Time. With help from her friends Juvia realizes what she is worth.


**Survivor**

 _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and the Song Survivor does not belong to me. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Destiny's Child._

 **Now that you're out of my life**

 **I'm so much better**

 **You thought I'd be weak without you**

 **But I'm stronger**

Juvia sat at the bar at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall nursing a latte and taking small bites of a plate of crepes. Her, Lucy and Lisanna had just returned from their three-day mission in Crocus. She had a lot of fun with the other two mages having enjoyed modeling and the night life of the city to its full extent. The time away had given her a chance to breathe and gave her space away from everything to fully put everything into perspective. It had done her a world of good and she was starting to feel happy again and the clinging depression wasn't holding onto her so tightly.

She had realized a lot of things on her trip and one of those things was that her happiness did not need to rely on romantic love. She had the love of her nakama and both Lucy and Lisanna showed her that she was worth someone who would truly cherish her for her. She smiled slightly to herself as she took another bite of the crepes enjoy the sweet and bitter taste of the chocolate. She was strong, and she was worth so much more than pining after a man who didn't deserve such attentions. Both of her friends had made sure to keep pointing out to her how beautiful she was and all the stares that all three of them would get in the clubs, restaurants and shops that they visited while in Crocus. It gave her a much-needed boost in both her confidence and worth and she felt like she returned a new woman with a new outlook on herself.

She was pulled out of her musing by Mira, "Juvia, how are you doing? I must say you are looking really nice today too I love the new style."

Juvia flushed slightly at the praise, while in crocus she had gotten a makeover and her hair was a bit shorter and instead of the tight curls she wore at the bottom she now had it styled in beachy waves. Her clothes too had changed, and she wore a black short skirt and a blue blouse that hugged her best features. She smiled happily at the take-over mage, "Thank you Mira-Chan. Juvia is doing well and Juvia had a lot of fun with Lisanna-Chan and Lucy-Chan."

The other woman smiled happily putting down another latte and taking the empty mug from Juvia and winked at her playfully, "Well you look great and I'm glad you had fun. If you need anything or need to talk I'm here."

With that Mira walked away busying herself with other orders that were placed by guild-members. Juvia happily sipped on her new latte and finished off her breakfast.

 **Thought I couldn't breathe without you**

 **I'm inhaling**

 **Thought I couldn't see without you**

 **Perfect vision**

The guild hall opened and the few members that were there in the early morning called out greetings. Juvia felt her heart clench slightly when she heard the names that passed but held herself together. She promised herself before no more tears and she was worth more than someone who would willingly lead someone else around. With that she looked up and saw Gray leading the woman she saw him with before she left for Crocus. She saw how he looked at that woman and she felt another painful tug. She then squashed the feelings and put on a happy smile reminding herself she didn't need Gray.

A heavy arm draped over her shoulder and she looked up at Gajeel who was looking at her a bit worriedly, "Juvia is fine Gajeel-San. It still does hurt but Juvia will be fine. Fullibuster-San is happy with his choice and Juvia will be happy for him. Juvia is beautiful and worth more than Fullibuster-San and Juvia now knows this."

The Dragon Slayer smirked at her before patting her on the shoulder, "That's good to hear. Was going to offer to pummel him for you again but if its not needed then I won't unless he says something smart. Glad to see you're doing better and as you said he definitely is out of your league."

Juvia blushed slightly and pushed the man off her, "Thank you Gajeel-San for the compliment. Juvia is fine and Juvia will be happy. Isn't there another mage you should be pestering though? Juvia was sure Gajeel-San would be much more happier with a certain mage that works with words."

The man flushed slightly, and she smirked in triumph with embarrassing one of the men who normally was able to keep tight controls on his emotions, "Laugh it up Rain Woman. I know when I'm not needed. As you said a certain Word Mage is looking a bit lonely with her books." He then walked away as Juvia giggled to herself before she stood up.

 **Wishin you the best**

 **Pray that you are blessed**

 **Much Success, No Stress**

 **And lots of happiness**

She steeled herself and decided to do something that she couldn't believe she was going to do but she knew that it will help her with her closure. She made her way to where the ice mage sat with the white-haired woman. A hush fell around the guild as she made her way towards them and she saw the warning look that Gray was giving her. She ignored it and continued forward until she stood in front of the two of them. She smiled slightly ignoring the pain in her heart, "Juvia wants to congratulate Fullibuster-San with his relationship and welcome you to the guild."

Everyone in the guild stayed hushed while looking at the scene playing out before them. Majority for sure had thoughts of Juvia showing her odd possessiveness over Gray and the fact that she was choosing to step aside shocked them. Gray flushed while confusion spread across his face, "Thank you Juvia."

The woman next to him smiled at her slightly but Juvia could also see a slightly jealous look in her eyes, "Thank you for the welcome Juvia."

The woman held out her hand and Juvia shook it before walking away. She saw Lucy and Cana were sitting a table and she walked to the two women deciding to join them. She sat down next to the brunette who wrapped an arm around her and whistled, "Well I'll say Juvia, wasn't expecting that out of you. I'm impressed, I say we should have a drink to that, aye Lucy?"

Lucy was smiling at Juvia with pride and Juvia felt the pride in herself fill her up before the blonde spoke, "It's a bit too early for alcohol Cana but maybe we can go to one of the local clubs tonight to celebrate instead."

A lecherous smile crossed the card mage's face, "I like that idea a lot Lu, what do you say Juvia? Care to hit up one of the clubs?"

"Juvia would like that a lot. But Juvia is confused what are we celebrating?"

"Why Juvia," the brunette leaned closer to her, "being a free woman. Look at the three of us, we're all hot bitches are we not? Why shouldn't we celebrate that?"

Juvia flushed at the normal crassness of her guild-mate, "Juvia guesses Cana is right. Juvia would love to come."

Lucy smiled at them happily, "It's settled then, we'll meet up at my place and get ready around 5 and then hit the local clubs."

Cana smirked again, "Who knows Lu-chan," she said in a sing song voice, "maybe we'll run into another blonde that has been watching you for a while now?"

The celestial mage blushed deeply and Juvia looked at her friend in contemplation before she pieced it together, "Is Lucy-San interested in someone?"

Lucy quickly held up her hands her face flushed, "No, no I'm not Cana is just trying to mess with me. Well I have some errands to run so I will meet up with you girls this evening."

With that said the blonde hastily left while Cana sat cackling next to Juvia, "It's so easy to wind her up," the brunette wiped her eyes, "well I will see you later Juvia."

With the two women now gone Juvia decided she might as well take care of a few things as well before she met up with her friends. She had hoped to see Lisanna before she left but realized the other mage was probably with Natsu who was also currently absent from the guild.

 **After of all of the darkness and sadness**

 **Soon comes happiness**

 **If I surround myself with positive things**

 **I'll gain prosperity**

Soon enough Juvia found herself in Lucy's apartment letting the two other women dress her up for their night out. She found herself in a tight corset borrowed from Cana that was black with dark blue ribbons and a pair of tight black leather pants borrowed from Lucy and a pair of black boots. She looked in the mirror and her hair were in tight messy curls like a mane around her head and her makeup was done in a smoldering look of dark red lips and smoky eyes. Looking at herself she felt sexy and confident.

Soon enough the other two women were dressed, Cana in a short form fitting red sequin dress that left little to the imagination and Lucy was wearing a skirt and blouse ensemble. Smiling at her friends they headed and shortly came across the most popular club in Magnolia. The bouncer let them in, his eyes looking them over causing an excited flush on Juvia's cheeks. Now that she was aware of the looks that men gave her she felt empowered and beautiful. Before, even with Gray she never felt that way but now it was thrilling.

The women made their way to the bar between the weaving bodies on the dance floor and Cana quickly ordered a round of shots for them. Joining the other two she quickly threw back the shot and shivered slightly at the burn of the drink sliding down her throat. Cana ordered another round and she quickly downed that one as well before she found herself pulled onto the dancefloor where she joined the other people moving to the pulsing music. She lost herself to it feeling free and powerful, something she never truly let herself feel. Throughout the night she danced with several people, faces among faces never letting the men get too handsy but enjoying herself none the less.

She looked over and saw Cana pulling a man with her before stopping next to her shouting over the music, "Lucy is in a booth over there," she pointed towards the back of the club, "I'm heading out with this hunk of meat I'll see you tomorrow." The brunette then winked and headed out the door as Juvia flushed slightly at the innuendo of what she knew Cana would be doing for the night.

She headed off the dancefloor and joined her blonde-haired friend at the booth. Smiling happily, she slid across from her, "Thank you Lucy-San, Juvia is having so much fun."

Lucy smiled happily at her, "That's great Juvia, let me know when you're ready to head out, if you want you can spend the night at my apartment since its closer."

"Juvia is a bit tired. If Lucy-San is ready to leave. Cana-San left with a man not long ago but Juvia doesn't want to picture what Cana-San is doing with that man."

The celestial mage giggled, "No I don't think I want to picture that either. I'm good to go too, come on let's go then."

Both women stood a little unsteadily but weaved their way out of the club leaning on each other and giggling to themselves as they made their way back to Lucy's apartment. They were almost there when they both froze the last person Juvia was expecting to see out this late at night was walking along the empty road. He looked up his eyes wide when he caught sight of the two mages leaning on each other and she felt Lucy squeeze her hand in reassurance.

"Juvia, Lucy?" the ice mage asked a bit shocked seeing them both dressed as they were and obviously tipsy. He blanched at the realization of them being tipsy remembering how they can be when drunk, "What are you two doing out so late?"

Juvia felt and saw his eyes appraising her and seeing them darken a bit in lust, she realized though that her heart didn't clench this time and she stood a bit taller, "Juvia and Lucy-San were having fun tonight. What Juvia and Lucy does though is not Fullibuster-San's business." She then tugged on Lucy's hand that was still clenched in hers pulling her once more towards her apartment, "Have a good evening Fullibuster-San, I am sure Nano-San must be worried and wondering where you are."

With that she pulled Lucy onward ignoring Gray's shouts from behind her and she knew then and there she truly was over him. She may have thought she loved him, but it was the idea of him that she pictured in her mind and she was worth more than he could ever hope to have.

 **I'm a survivor**

 **I'm not gon give up**

 **I'm not gon stop**

 **I'm gon work harder**

 **I'm a survivor**

 **I'm gonna make it**

 **I will survive**

 **Keep on Survivin'**


End file.
